The Voice of the Forest: Koe no Mori
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: Hiei ran faster, suddenly pursued by thick clinging vines and hampered by sharp clutching thorns that tore at his clothes and skin, he could almost hear the forest screaming its rage at his intrusion." Picture of Akikaze up on Mediaminer. Completed
1. Awakenings

A.N. -- Reworked, and reposted. I feel it's much better now, and explains a little better why Hiei is acting the way he is. After all, if Mother Nature decides to interfere...

Disclaimer: YYH is the intellectual property of Young Togashi and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Young Togashi are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional. I'm only saying this once, here, now & it pertains to the entire story. Thank you.

* * *

The Voice of the Forest

(Koe no Mori)

Hiei raced through the cool forest enjoying his time away from the others. Everyone else had separated and gone back to their respective lives during this rare break from the fighting. He had rarely had time to be off by himself, and he just wanted to be alone. It had been a long time since he had visited this part of the forest. He had run for so long, so quickly, that the nearest anything was miles away, just the way he wished.

He sensed an angry aura darting through the trees, following him as he ran, trying to herd him away from something to his left. This had never happened here before, what was the forest trying to protect? He turned, his hand rested on the hilt of his katana as he prepared to fight, then plunged into the brush to discover what was there. He sneered, whoever this was, they weren't going to catch him unawares.

Hiei ran faster, suddenly pursued by thick clinging vines and hampered by a profusion of sharp clutching thorns that tore at his clothes and skin, he could almost hear the forest screaming its rage at his sudden intrusion. A sneaky ivy vine twined itself firmly around his ankle and halfway up his calf, preventing him from going any further. He drew his katana and prepared to sever the offending vegetation from his leg when more vines dropped down upon him, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him to kneel on the ground. His katana fell to earth some distance away, impaling itself halfway into the rich loam. His eyes narrowed as the vines continued tangling around him and each other, creating an intricate Solomon's knot as he scanned the clearing ahead.

He saw her standing near the center, her long hair floating about her with the same fiery blaze of reds, oranges and yellows that graced this forest in the fall. Her kimono was the rich deep brown of loam, the obi a dark green that matched the mid-summer grass underfoot. She walked slowly toward him, her skin reminiscent of very pale silvery-pink rose petals. What startled him the most though were her eyes, blue as the summer sky in June, and burning with anger, hate, and pain. He knelt there as she approached, unable to do otherwise, and stared into her eyes.

She reached out to the handle of his katana, her eyes betraying her intent to kill him with his own weapon, but drew back suddenly as if shocked. A wordless scream rose with the wind, whipping around them both as her eyes closed, her head tilted toward the sky, shrieking higher and higher before abruptly ceasing. As she fell, it was then that Hiei noticed the darker stain on her kimono, the tiny reddish puddle at her feet.

The vines slackened, as they became mere plants once more as the one who controlled them fell unconscious to the ground. He tore them apart as he stood and retrieved his katana, sheathing it formally as he glared down at this strange forest demoness. He should just leave her here to fend for herself, but something inside made him stop and pick her up. He would probably regret this later, but Kurama should be able to help her. Hiei ran swiftly back to the small town where Kurama lived with his mother, the strange woman's slight form cradled in his arms.

A tall slender woman entered the clearing invisibly as Hiei ran off, the sun shining through her transparent form. Her hair was green, covered in leaves and flowers, and her garments were adorned similarly. Her skin and eyes were both a warm nut-brown. 'Perfect.' she thought to no one in particular and smiled. The small hi-youkai hadn't noticed her 'nudge' of 'help' at all...

Kurama had just finished cleaning his room when he heard an insistent rapping at the window. Before he even opened it, he had recognized Hiei's bewildered scent. Hiei bounded through the window as soon as it was opened wide enough for him to enter. Kurama was just as perplexed when Hiei thrust an unconscious woman into his arms then retreated back to the windowsill. "Hiei, where did you find her? Who is she?" _Why does she have no scent?_

"I was in the forest and I don't know. She's hurt though." Hiei indicated the barely visible stain on the lower front of her kimono. Kurama looked at her more closely then, the scents were there, but very faint. Rich earth and sun-warmed grass along with the chill scent of autumn mingled with the sharper, stronger tang of her blood. He laid her on his bed gently.

"Did you do this to her Hiei?" Kurama knew that the small demon couldn't have done this on purpose, if he had even hurt her at all. He waited patiently for Hiei's answer while he gathered a large towel, bandages, warm water and a washcloth.

"No. It was strange though..." Hiei described some of what had happened to him, annoyed with himself for allowing her to render him helpless. Kurama listened as he tended her injury, her kimono had become stuck to the wound in her thigh and he needed to be very gentle if he wished to avoid reopening it. What he saw once her kimono had been freed shocked him, and he then realized just who this woman was.

"Hiei, you should come take a look at this." He held the kimono slightly aside so that Hiei could see. The wound was covered in a slightly sticky substance very much like dried pine sap, with no trace of blood anywhere to be found, only the sap. He spoke quietly, reverently, "She is the _Koe no Mori_. We need to take her outside if she is to be healed."

"Where do you want her?" Hiei asked as he picked her up. Nothing much surprised him now. She felt different, lighter somehow than she had earlier.

"In the garden by the shed, there's a bench there." Kurama said as Hiei carried her out through the window. They met by the shed, Hiei supporting the unconscious woman as Kurama dove into the shed, emerging with a shovel and a bucket. He dug in a corner of the vegetable garden, placing the removed earth around her feet and legs. Hiei watched the kitsune's questionable activities from his position as her backrest and could only stare as Kurama quickly buried the woman's legs in earth, then ran off with the bucket to fill it.

"Kurama, you'd better know what you're doing." Hiei said as Kurama began gently pouring the water around, and on top of the mound of earth covering the woman's legs, soaking her kimono in the process. He was beginning to feel unusually protective toward this woman, but she needed help, and Kurama was trying.

"It'd be better if we were in the woods, but this should help." He knelt down next to her, then taking Hiei's place when she stirred. Tiny vines grew along her kimono, drinking in the water and burying themselves in the loose dirt. They did not stop until her kimono, and the loose dirt were both dry as dust. She moved again listlessly as Kurama patted water gently on her face, replenishing it as it was absorbed. Hiei leapt up into the sakura tree to watch from a more comfortable perch.

"Iie.... doozo... doozo de kudasai." Her words were nearly inaudible. Her eyes fluttered before opening a moment later, fixating on Kurama who held her. The reddish stain and the miniature greenery that had traced along her kimono were nearly gone now, the dirt around her legs as dry and colorless as dust. She looked at Kurama, seeing the kitsune within his human counterpart. Her voice a little stronger, though still fatigued. "Arigatoo."

Kurama helped her up onto the bench, brushing the last of the dust away from her hem before sitting next to her. She looked around the small garden, at the forest of rooftops surrounding them outside of the wooden fence, then noticed Hiei ensconced in the branches of the tree. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed, the noise reminding Kurama of the dry menacing sound of a snake's rattle. She stood up too quickly and fell unconscious again, Kurama quickly caught her as she collapsed.

"Why is she so angry? Hiei, why did she react to you like that?" He shifted the Koe into a position more comfortable for both of them. She needed to be back in the forest, needed rain and rich earth to help her. But he also needed to find out what was going on so he could help her.

"How should I know?" Hiei leapt down from the tree landing neatly in front of them. He stared down at the woman in Kurama's arms, eyes widening briefly as Kurama passed her back.

"Hiei, take the Koeup into the woods. There's a cave there in a little clearing with a stream. I have to give my mother a reason why I'll be gone. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Before Hiei could argue, Kurama took off into the house. Hiei could hear Kurama's voice from his position in the garden, awkwardly holding the insensible Koe. He shifted her into a better position and took off for the cave Kurama had mentioned, hoping that he would arrive quickly.

Kurama arrived at the cave to find Hiei fighting off, what appeared to be a bramble-monster. Twice as tall as Hiei, the stocky golem was made from thorny bramble bushes and wielded a gruesome club. Vines snaked along the ground and through the trees hampering Hiei's movements. Kurama rushed forward to assist, but the vines quickly wrapped him up, holding him securely but not harming him. Kurama could only watch as Hiei was eventually overpowered by the vines and held as the Koe slowly walked toward where his katana had landed. She screamed as she touched the cold steel, her hand becoming surrounded by bright flames as she fought to hold onto the weapon. The wind whipped around the trio gaining momentum as she tilted her head back, then vanished as quickly as it had arrived. As soon as she fell to the ground insensible, the vines relaxed, fading back into the ground as Kurama and Hiei raced to her side.

"That, is what happened." Hiei stated as he sheathed his katana. He didn't know what was going on, but Kurama should be able to handle things from here. He turned to go, but Kurama stopped him before he had a chance to leave.

"Someone will need to stay with her, and protect her Hiei." Hiei sneered, she seemed quite capable of protecting herself. Kurama continued to persuade him. "I will speak with her when she comes around, but she needs time to recover. I need you to stay nearby. We need to discover why she has awakened."


	2. A thousand years

Thanks for those who reviewed! If I've made blunders, feel free to point them out. Read, Review, Criticize Constructively!

* * *

Kurama laid her beneath the tree at the entrance of the cave. Her hand had been charred black by the flames, but he could already see the new skin underneath. She would be fine here while he set up their campsite inside, and besides, Hiei was watching her. He was fortunate that Youko had remembered the old legend of The Forest's Voice. Kurama glanced around at the nearest trees, wondering what had happened to awaken the Koe here. 

The legend had taken place ages ago during a perilous time for the forest, when men had lost their respect for the spirits it housed and set huge fires to clear the land. The Koe had appeared to help stop the firestorm that threatened to consume the entire area and gave her permission for the men to farm the land that had been damaged. She hadn't been seen since, although there were a few strange stories about the area Hiei had run into. Men heard angry voices, fires refused to burn – even when started with dry wood, and men venturing into the heart of that area rarely returned. What had happened to make the forest this angry?

Hiei grudgingly sat up in the branches overhead scanning the nearby forest and wondered why he was going along with this. He stared down at the woman's relaxed features. _She was rather pretty this way._ His eyes narrowed. Where did that thought come from? The baka onna wanted to kill him with his own sword! He noticed the fine lattice-like weave of tiny vines appear on her kimono again but thought nothing of it, he simply watched for when she would awake. When she did, this time he would be ready.

The green haired woman invisibly watched everything that had happened. Her warm brown eyes shone for a moment when she 'nudged' a thought into the small hi-youkai's head. He was easy to manipulate only because he was blissfully unaware of her 'assistance'. The other, was unexpected. His body was ningen, yet housed two spirits; the ningen born with the body, and a kitsune. She would have to be careful if she decided to 'nudge' him as well. With two minds, if she only 'nudged' one, the other would be aware. She watched them for a few moments more before fading into a nearby tree.

Akikaze lay motionless, still drained from touching the youkai's weapon. She sent rootlets deep into the earth beneath the tree, seeking nutrients and water to restore herself. The tree told her that the hi-youkai was resting in its branches, watching her and waiting. Why wasn't the fire demon attacking her while she's helpless? His actions, or lack thereof, mystified her. The rootlets retracted after a time, unwilling to deprive the tree any further. She heard another voice call out, distracting the demon for a moment and took that opportunity to bolt like a rabbit toward the forest where she could vanish.

Hiei caught up to her easily, flitting from the tree and into her path to block it, catching her when she was unable to stop in time. He tried to sense her thoughts, but found nothing, she didn't register at all. If he hadn't been staring straight at her and holding onto her, he would have sworn that there was no one there!

Her eyes widened as he caught her easily at the forest's edge, strange sensations swept through her and kept her off-balance, preventing her attack. The heat coming from him enveloped her in a cinnamon cocoon, brought a rose-pink blush to her cheeks and weakened her knees. Her surprise quickly turned to anger, how dare he handle her so familiarly!

She struggled and broke free, running for the forest as vines of various sizes lashed out behind her. Kurama was quickly entangled just outside the cave. He relaxed, realizing that if he did not struggle he would not be harmed, and he might even be able to free himself in a short time. She had some interesting abilities, not dissimilar to his own. Youko railed briefly at the confinement, but soon settled, a bit in awe of the Koe's strength of will.

Hiei took off after her, sprinting along her trail. Every quiver of vegetation spurred him on until he could see her before him. He flickered, appearing before her knowing full well she would not be able to halt their collision. His swift intake of air matched her hiss as their hips met. He caught her, held her tightly as she struggled, her body fitted perfectly against his own when she stilled, overpowered by his strength.

"Baka onna, you really shouldn't be running." His voice sent a shiver straight into her soul, throwing her emotions into turmoil once more, the anger vanishing, replaced by conflicting emotions. He turned her around then so she could watch Kurama approach, one hand firmly on her shoulder to keep her in place.

From the darkness of a nearby shadow the green haired woman intangibly watched. She hadn't needed to 'nudge' either one of them that time. She had however diverted her Koe's attacks to the kitsune and heightened the Koe's responses to the hi-youkai. She found him rather intriguing herself. She faded out as the kitsune neared, he would be able to sense her too easily if he came too close, and she was beginning to enjoy herself.

"My Lady Koe, I am Kurama." He bowed in respect as he introduced himself. Containing a forest spirit himself, meeting the Koe was parallel to meeting an Empress or Queen. "Allow me to assist you during your stay with us."

"Arigatoo Gingitsune." She took his extended hand and allowed herself to be led away from the hi-youkai's heat, glancing back to see his ruby eyes watching her.

"Pardon me Lady Koe, this is Hiei." Hiei grunted then jumped to resume his position in the tree by the cave as they entered. Kurama helped her to sit down before he continued. He was deeply honored, and curious to find out why she had awakened. "I apologize, Hiei is like that. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Hai." She took the cup of water that he offered, finding it to be from the nearby stream. Much better, cleaner than what she had tasted before. She looked at Kurama while she drank, weighing the possible reasons behind his help. His dual nature made him more difficult to read, but she sensed no guile in his bright jade eyes. She could handle him as she had earlier if necessary.

"I want you to know that neither Hiei nor I mean you any harm whatsoever my Lady. You had been badly weakened when Hiei first brought you to me for help. When my poor garden was not enough to assist you, I asked Hiei to bring you here where we might revive you more successfully." She sensed only truth in his words, feeling a bit shocked that she was in debt to the dark-haired Hiei.

"So, he ...?"

"My Lady," Kurama spoke softly. "You were already severely injured when Hiei found you and tried to help."

He watched her brush the last traces of ash from her arm. She looked around at the small camp Kurama had set up, noticing the respect he had unconsciously shown the nearby growth. The tree Hiei was in told her that the hi-youkai was still resting in its branches, scanning the nearby forest with his jagan eye. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about apologizing to that one, but it would have to be done.

"Lady Koe, what has happened to awaken you? Koenma will want to know." Kurama's voiced concern was echoed in his eyes as he assisted her to stand.

"You may tell the old oni that Gaia is curious. Many of the trees have gone silent, and are unable to answer her. She wishes to see what has become of the ningenkai." At that, she walked outside to stand unnoticed beneath Hiei. His eyes flew open as she spoke to him. "It seems I am indebted to you."

"Hn." He was not used to being startled, and disliked the sensation. He watched as she bowed, her bright hair sweeping forward to hide her face. She thought hopefully that her apology would have him lower his guard. Then she could entangle him and escape before the Gingitsune returned. That one would be able to track her if he wished.

"Sumimasen, forgive me. I would not have bad blood between us." She spoke meekly, feeling the heat of his gaze as he stared at her. Akikaze smiled slightly, knowing her hair hid her expression from him. The hi-youkai should have sensed her beneath the tree, but for some reason his jagan eye was blind to her. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. If she managed to make it to the forest, she was almost certain the hi-youkai would not be able to find her a second time.

"Hn." Was all he said before Kurama walked up.

"Take that as an acceptance, my Lady." Kurama said looking up at Hiei for a moment. "Hiei, I'm going to see Koenma and let him know what has happened."

"Hn." He watched Kurama out of the corner of his eye as the kitsune bowed and made his farewells to the Koe before walking off into the forest.

"Keeping watch is unnecessary. The trees here can warn us." When he did not respond she turned and headed toward the stream. Perhaps there would be a small pool or some rich soil there. Hiei watched her, flitting after her to keep her in sight. He would never be able to tell if something happened to her otherwise. She sat on the ground next to the stream allowing the cold water to run over one bare foot, then looked directly at where he was sitting in a pine tree, and in fact, directly into his eyes. "If you insist, it would be much easier for you down here."

She indicated a nearby rock. Hiei didn't let his guard down, but he did jump over to sit on the rock. Small vines silently appeared around the base, and slowly crept near the top. They sat in a silence for quite some time before she spoke again quietly. "Things have really changed..."

"How long has it been?" His quiet voice sent a shiver through her again and she removed her foot from the stream. He watched, entranced as small vines appeared and disappeared in ever-changing patterns on her kimono while keeping his remaining senses alert.

"Over a thousand years since I was last awakened. There is something different about it this time, something different about how Gaia made me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to return to her once I find out what she wants to know." Her fears betrayed her, causing her voice to shake with her last sentence. 'I wish...'

"I accept." She looked up the confusion she felt evident on her face. The vines sneaking towards Hiei froze. "Your apology. I accept it."

Those strange sensations swept through her again sending a blush to her cheeks as she looked back down at the stream. The trees rustled quietly in a nonexistent breeze and she focused her awareness. "Someone's coming."

Larger vines appeared along the ground and nonchalantly hung from the trees ready to strike and bind the intruder safely, while the vines on the rock lay still. Akikaze's hair drifted slowly around her as her eyes glowed a brilliant blue. Then Hiei spoke, "Boton. She's harmless."

Akikaze silently agreed with his statement, and the larger vines vanished as Boton flew into the tiny clearing. "Hiei! How wonderful to see you again! Kurama just finished telling Koenma & I the most remarkable story, but introduce me to your friend! Hi! I'm Boton!"

The overly-cheerful reaper made a quick curtsey in her kimono as she held out her hand for a handshake while Akikaze bowed slightly. Boton blushed, then laughed while taking out a notebook and pencil. "Koenma asked me to get a little of your history for his files. You'd be amazed at how much he doesn't know. In fact, all we do know is that you're the _Koe no Mori _sent by Gaia."

"You tell that old oni that I'm not interested in giving out interviews. I'm only here long enough to find something out for Gaia, and then it's back into the ground!" Hiei narrowed his eyes at Akikaze's suddenly angry tone then turned to Boton.

"Leave her alone onna." Hiei took a threatening step towards her. Boton let out a sickly laugh and backed up with her hands raised.

"Ok Hiei, just doing my job for Koenma. I'll just go...Bye!" She jumped up on her oar and took off quickly up into the sky.

"So onna, what now?"


	3. Namidaame

"So onna, what now?" Hiei stared down at her from his resumed perch on the rock. She had sunk back down to sit on the bank and now stared dully out at the water, her hair still slightly swaying. When she didn't respond to his question he tried again. "What did you mean earlier? About a difference?"

She sighed quietly, her eyes closing as she began to speak. The vines behind Hiei grew silently. "I can't just speak to Gaia like I did before. I have to be in a certain area. I'm also... different. I shouldn't be this weak."

"Not many would be able to entangle me at full speed the way you did."

"Arigatoo..." she bowed slightly, "It was... difficult... to make them respond."

"They aren't spirit-controlled?" Hiei was curious, and had thought her vines were much like Kurama's rose whip.

"Not exactly. It may be similar, but the plants themselves have to be willing to help."

"So in Kurama's garden..."

"Hai." She nodded her agreement with his statement. Opening her eyes to find that the sky had begun to darken as they had talked. "The plants had all been tamed into insensibility."

She took that moment to strike. He had only a second's warning once her eyes shone and her hair began to lift from a nonexistent wind. Hiei leapt as the vines around the rock came after him, but he was already out of their reach. Akikaze quickly fled towards the forest while he was distracted, but he was quicker still, jumping into her path where her momentum knocked them both to the ground. His scent surrounded her again and she found herself oddly breathless, their faces only inches apart.

"Don't try that again unless you want me to hurt you." His low growl, coupled with the strange sensation of him laying on top of her, made her head swim to the point where she could only nod her agreement. He stood, keeping an eye on her the entire time. "Baka onna."

In the trees, invisible and thus unnoticed, the green haired woman watched, smiling softly. She had purposely caused her Koe's attack to fail, and given her a 'nudge' as well. She decided against 'nudging' the little hi-youkai and settled back to watch.

Akikaze stood slowly, Hiei next to her to lend assistance if necessary and they took their time returning to the nearby cave. He indicated a sleeping bag for her at the back of the cave and helped her to sit down before starting a small fire. She became anxious, then realized it was contained and relaxed. With the fire burning, his smoky cinnamon scent filled the small cave, the strange sensations returning to plague her as she watched him.

Hiei watched vines grow and entwine across the entrance until it was completely hidden from the outside. He glanced back to find her watching him, the fire bright in her eyes. He was stunned to briefly feel the wish to protect her before he pushed it away. He should treat her as a prisoner, but his honor wouldn't allow it. He placed a small kettle of water near the fire to heat then readied the teapot by dropping one of Kurama's teabags inside. An unusual scent came from the teapot as he poured in the boiling water. He waited a few minutes then removed the teabag and poured two cups of the pale amber liquid.

"It's hot, be careful." He spoke as he handed her one, then sat and sipped at his own. She sipped cautiously before recognizing the taste.

"Tea?" The tea she remembered from before had been Matcha and was served with great ceremony. This tea had a different, slightly sweet taste.

"Yes. Phoenix Pearl Green Tea to be precise. Kurama seems to like it. I'm sure he would have offered you some himself if he had returned." Hiei briefly wondered where the kitsune was, turning towards the entrance while he thought. He concealed his startlement when her voice sounded right next to him.

"Do..." She paused as his wide-eyed ruby gaze transfixed her, then blushing faintly, she continued. "Do you like it?"

He walked over to the vines looking back once he stood ready to leave, his eyes betraying no emotion. "Yes."

Hiei did not enter the cave the rest of that night, watching the entrance and the surrounding forest from his perch in the tree outside. Kurama returned late, and after apologizing, fell fast asleep on his sleeping bag by the entrance. Akikaze surprised herself when she too slept briefly. Just more mute evidence of the changes that Gaia had wrought in her. She awoke at sunrise, the images in her mind from when she had slept troubling her.

"Lady Koe, what troubles you?" Kurama handed her a rice ball he had brought from home and she ate absently, a bit surprised at the taste.

"Arigatoo Gingitsune, this is good." She then told him about the strange images she had seen while asleep.

"Those are dreams Lady Koe. A normal function of sleeping in humans, and please, call me Kurama." He turned to straighten up the campsite after complimenting her on the vines covering the entrance. She watched him wondering why she didn't get the same sensations with him as when she watched Hiei last night. Akikaze shook off the strange thoughts and walked out into the sunshine almost immediately feeling Hiei's gaze. She sighed, and raised her face to the warm light, the green of her obi brightening momentarily. She opened her eyes at the trees' whisper, noticing Hiei and Kurama had both sensed something as well. Hiei stood between her and whatever was coming towards them while Kurama remained next to her. Her hair began to stir as a few vines appeared along the ground before her.

Two young men plunged into the small clearing, narrowly avoided the vines, and were followed swiftly by Boton on her oar. The dark-haired one rounded on Boton as soon as they'd arrived. "All right already! We're here!"

The red-haired one stood staring at Akikaze for a moment before kneeling at her feet and declaring his everlasting love. Kurama's hand at her elbow reassuring her. "I am Kuwabara and I swear I will love you forev..."

He was cut off by a savage punch to the jaw from the dark-haired one. "Kuwabara! That's enough!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said calmly still standing next to Akikaze. "Boton had a good reason to bring you two away from your studies."

"Hn. As if studying would help Kuwabara." Hiei stood next to Boton who had landed a few feet away.

"I heard that shrimp-boy!" Kuwabara bellowed, racing over to attack Hiei who simply dodged about until Kuwabara was too tired to continue. Akikaze stood amazed at their interactions with each other. She allowed the vines to vanish since they were all obviously....friends? After a few moments' horseplay, Boton stamped her foot.

"Boys! Stop it! I have an important message from Koenma."

"That toddler? What does he want now?" Yusuke complained loudly, but came over to the group that was now forming around Kurama and Akikaze.

"Ahem, as I was saying, I have a message from Koenma. He wants us to assist Lady Koe with her quest in the ningenkai. Things have really changed during her long sleep, and since you are between assignments right now, Koenma wants you all to help." Akikaze was amazed how quickly they all accepted the assignment, then stood wordless as the rapid-fire questions came her way.

"Lady Koe has been sent to find out what is causing the trees of the ningenkai to fall silent." Kurama mainly addressed the young man Yusuke as he spoke.

"Trees speak?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone ignored him. Yusuke swept his feet out from under him, causing Kuwabara to land painfully on his chin.

"All right, Keiko and Yukina will pound Kuwabara and I if we miss any more school, so we'll come when we can to help out. Kurama, I know you have your college entrance exams soon too, so Hiei, that leaves you and Boton to help out during the week." Everyone paid close attention, and Akikaze was surprised to realize that young Yusuke was the leader of the little group. They all turned to look at Boton when she gave a sickly laugh and sat back on her oar.

"I'm sorry guys, but things really backed up during the tournament. I'm swamped!" Before they could protest, she flew off again. "I'll tell Koenma though!"

Yusuke looked at Hiei apologetically. "Sorry Hiei, guess it's going to have to be just you while we're in school. We'll get here as often as we can to help though."

"Hn. We'll probably be finished before you get here." Hiei came to stand next to her as the others said their farewell and took off dragging Kuwabara with them. Kurama calling over his shoulder for Hiei to just leave the campsite here and he would return with more supplies that evening. After they had all been gone for a few moments, Hiei turned to face Akikaze. "What now onna?"

"The most silence seems to be over there, some distance away." She indicated the direction towards the largest nearby city and suddenly Hiei was unsure. Things had changed a lot in 1000 years, even in the Makai, but here in Ningenkai the changes were indescribable.

They took their time as Lady Koe would occasionally stop at one tree or another, but mostly she looked sadly at them as they walked past. Although her mind was closed to him, her face was like an open book and Hiei watched the sadness deepen in her eyes. She spoke quietly, "What do you see when you look at me?"

She had caught him staring at her again. He turned away a bit embarrassed about the situation. "Namidaame." A light rain falling at a time of sadness...


	4. Akikaze

They had fallen back into silence after that. Hiei still uncomfortable with the whole situation. He extended his senses briefly, noting the direction Yukina was in and the fact that she was well. He shifted his focus and all the nearby ningen appeared briefly before he blocked them out again. The Koe was in for quite a shock, and for some reason, this bothered him.

They camped that night in a little copse of pine trees well hidden from the trail. Hiei made a little pillow for Akikaze from his coat, then sat in meditation pose to guard her, his katana resting across his knees. She watched him remove his headband to uncover his jagan eye, his ruby eyes closing in concentration as his third eye opened. Her eyes glowed softly in the dim light, her hair floating softly around her. Vines grew around their campsite, twining up and through the pine trees surrounding the pair until they were concealed within. Satisfied, she laid down on Hiei's coat, her hair floating down to cover her.

Hiei used his jagan eye to scan the nearby forest. He knew she was right in front of him, heard and smelt her vines as they grew, and heard her quiet breathing as she lay nearby. He shifted his focus slowly, attempting to find her thoughts. There was Yukina, Kurama back at the cave, and then Boton appeared briefly with the others at the edges of his senses before he shifted his focus again. She should be right there! He felt a soft breath and opened his eyes to find himself staring up at hers. Her eyes, full of amazement, were focused entirely on his jagan, watching it slowly close, her face barely an inch away.

She glanced down then and gasped, scooting away hurriedly, a pale blush gracing her cheeks. "Sumimasen."

Stunned, Hiei was unaware he spoke aloud. "Why can't the jagan see you? What are you?"

Uncomfortable silence filled the copse for a full five minutes before Akikaze spoke softly. "I am Akikaze, Kori no Mori. Created and awakened by Gaia. I do not know why your jagan cannot see me. I...I had never seen one up close before now, please forgive my intrusion."

At this, she bowed deeply, pressing her forehead onto the ground and leaving Hiei still staring in stunned silence until Kurama found them. Hiei sped off immediately as Kurama ran into the small vine-enclosed copse, not wishing to answer any of the questions the kitsune was bound to have for him.

"Lady Koe! Are you all right?" Kurama ran over to her, supporting her by the shoulders as he helped her return to a kneeling position. A strange sadness nearly overwhelmed her when she saw that the hi-youkai was gone. Two damp trails suddenly appeared on either side of her face, the drops falling onto the backs of her hands. She raised a shaking hand to touch the unfamiliar liquid thinking it was merely rain.

Kurama took out his handkerchief and knelt to gently wipe her face. "Please don't cry Lady Koe."

"I'm afraid I have offended him again." She could only look at Kurama helplessly, her thoughts in turmoil. What on Earth was the matter with her? She shouldn't care one way or the other about him, but then why did her heart hurt so?

Kurama's nose twitched slightly, but there was no mistake. The Koe's scent had strengthened, smelling pleasantly of brisk autumn mornings and freshly turned earth. He pulled her into his arms surprised when she did not resist, allowing him this liberty.

The green haired woman smiled openly as she watched what was happening. It seemed the kitsune was entering rut, responding to her Koe's feelings for the smaller youkai. Her eyes shone as she gently 'nudged' the pair, well, trio. With the Koe off balance emotionally, it made this much easier, pity that the hi-youkai had fled.

Akikaze was shocked, confused and completely lost, and allowed herself to be held by the gentle kitsune. She stiffened slightly as he stroked her hair, wary blue eyes lifted to meet warm jade. Kurama's demeanor was somber, yet there seemed to be a warmth in the depths of his emerald eyes, the barest flicker of an internal struggle and just as quickly suppressed. She watched, not comprehending, as his eyes changed to burnished amber and his hair silvered. His hand tangled in her hair to prevent her from turning as his head lowered to brush his lips to hers. Her eyes closed of their own accord as he pulled her against him.

Her body relaxed of its own desire as the kiss continued, never deepening, but just as heady. Her hand came to rest against Youko's shoulder, and indeed, Suiichi had been overtaken by Youko's desire for the Koe. Some small shred of honor remained however, as Youko suddenly broke the kiss and held her at arm's length. His head was bowed, the internal struggle more apparent as her eyes slowly opened.

"Gingitsune...." Her voice was a whisper. His large ears twitched once, then again.

"Sumimasen my Lady." His voice sounded strangled as Suiichi fought to regain control. She watched his ears shrink, then vanish beneath the reddening hair.

"My deepest apologies Lady Koe. I cannot excuse Youko's behavior." His eyes were warm jade once more, his gaze troubled before he looked away and moved to the far side of the copse.

"Youko, how could you? She is Koe no Mori!"

'She is also a woman Suiichi. A beautiful woman...'

"She is Koe no Mori Youko! You cannot treat her like this. I will not permit it!"

'Suiichi, if she desires this...'

"If it is her choice, that is one thing, but I cannot let you take advantage of her!"

'Very well.'

Akikaze did her own thinking while Kurama was occupied. She didn't understand all the changes that Gaia had made. So much had changed on Gaia's surface while she slept, it was hard to recognize the area where she'd first appeared. She had been so angry when she'd first awakened, furious at what Gaia had described, and then those men had roared up, riding some hideous metal contraptions. She had lashed out unthinking, vines snatching the men high into the air and crushing the three-wheeled monstrosities. One of the men even dared to throw a blade at her, the cold metal burning its way across her thigh before impaling itself into the earth. Needless to say, the men had yet to return to their families, and considering her anger at the time, Akikaze doubted they ever would.

She rubbed the slight crease on her thigh where the knife had burned her, she guessed by the purity of the metal. Pure metal like the knife, or the katana the hi-youkai wielded, did not exist naturally on Gaia's surface. That thought brought his image to the forefront of her mind too easily. So, Hiei had not tried to attack her, he had wanted to help, he had helped. Everyone she'd met since he had found her had helped her in some way...

The image of Hiei standing before her, ready to protect and shield her, a complete stranger, from harm returned. She really owed him the hi-youkai a sincere apology, that is, if he would allow her to give it to him.

Earlier, Hiei raced through the nighttime forest, fleeing more from his unusual feelings than anything else. He returned to the place where he and Akikaze.... that's right....she'd given him her name...

Akikaze....the autumn breeze....


	5. Fire

Ok, I'm in extremely beginner's Japanese (it's taking me about 1 month per lesson in the book/tapes I have, and just finished #2.).

PLEASE tell me if I mangle the words/phrases, and how they SHOULD be!

Actually, the same goes with my stories, if something's wrong tell me! So I can fix it and learn. It's called Constructive Criticism.

It doesn't help much that I type this stuff up after midnight...

-------------------------------------------

Koko sukoshi yasumimasu. = Lie down here for a little while.

ikkitousen (adj-no,n) matchless (warrior),

doozo de kudasai (please don't)

Omachi kudasai - please wait

Okiro – get up (harsh)

Koi – come (harsh)

Iku na – don't go (harsh)

tootoi – noble

hashire – run

doroboo – thief

dooshite – how?

kutsurogumasu – relax

kanjirumasu – feel

kogasumasu – burn

And now... back to our story....

* * *

She knew, long before Hiei returned, that he was there in the tree. He was watching them. At a glance from Kurama he jumped down and joined them. Akikaze refused to meet his gaze while Kurama asked a few questions and alerted Hiei to anything that might give her trouble during their journey. He wound up pointedly asking Hiei to help her, briefly forgetting Hiei's resistance to following orders.

"No." Hiei watched her while he responded to Kurama, his ruby eyes flat and emotionless. Her eyes had snapped up to meet his as he'd spoken. He had figured out that Akikaze would weaken him only if he allowed it, and he would not let that happen. He would keep his distance, and not give into his weakness. An infinitesimal shrug his only acknowledgment of the thought that next crossed his mind, 'Her name suits her...'

"Hiei, she needs your protection. I have a practice exam this week I cannot miss. Lady Koe needs you." During Kurama's plea to his honor, Hiei's eyes never left hers. She felt a bit trapped by his gaze and was unable to look away. Her eyes widened at the perceived insult in the tone of his next words.

"If she needs me, the woman can ask me herself." The sinking feeling that nearly overwhelmed her at his words would have pulled her to the ground if she hadn't already been seated. Suddenly she felt exhausted, and wasn't surprised to notice that the sky had begun to lighten with the first stirrings of dawn. She felt odd about the whole situation and realized that this might be her last chance to put things right with the touchy hi-youkai. She bent over her knees again, once more pressing her forehead into the loam, her hair swept forward this time to bare the back of her slender neck to Hiei's gaze. When she spoke, she unconsciously slipped into a submissive tone.

"Ikkitousen-sama, I beg of you. Please help me. Doozo tootoi Hiei-sama." His eyes widened imperceptibly at the unexpected tribute given in front of Kurama. Not many would find him noble. Since she had yet to rise from her humble position, 'not many would bow like that to me either', he allowed himself a satisfied smirk.

Kurama began to feel uncomfortable as Hiei withheld his response for several minutes. "Hiei, shouldn't you...?"

"Yes Kurama, with a request phrased so eloquently, how can I refuse?" His sharp hearing caught her relieved sigh at his answer.

She remained in that position for a moment longer before speaking once more. "Arigatoo gozaimasu tootoi Hiei-sama."

Then she lifted herself tiredly back to her seat. Kurama said his farewells, and then took off running into the dawn. Hiei noticed the tired slump of her shoulders. "You should rest onna."

"I will be better once I am in the sunlight." She struggled to stand and suddenly found herself in Hiei's strong arms, blushing. His scent and warmth surrounded her, and caused her head to whirl. He took her over to a stream in a nearby clearing he had found during his nighttime run and made her sit on a large rock. He vanished, then quickly reappeared with his coat and tossed it down next to her.

"We will not leave until tomorrow. Koko sukoshi yasumimasu." He vanished again, reappearing in a tree across the small stream and settled in to watch her. He watched her slowly slide off the rock and fold his coat gently into a flat pillow. He was aware of her as she lay down, clearly exhausted as small vines appeared on her kimono, a broad-leaf pattern developing on her obi as the sunlight strengthened. She lay there, unmoving, for the better part of two hours before she lifted an arm to shade her eyes and looked straight into his. He was almost certain she couldn't actually see him, but her rapport with trees... the thought hit him like a thunderbolt... he understood.

He watched her tiredly lie back down. Perhaps she was bored, he was still curious... He leapt the stream and half the meadow in one bound to rest on the rock next to her. A small smile graced her lips at his quiet growl. "No tricks onna."

Gaia smiled from her concealment among the shaded forest trees. No tricks from her Koe, certainly. She watched, twirling a green lock of hair, as the sun aided her, relaxing the hi-youkai and making him more susceptible to what was to come. She waited a little longer before she 'nudged' him, just a little, to have him look at the obi...

Another hour passed silently as Hiei thought. It did make sense for him to be near her, and it wasn't...unpleasant...to sit next to her as she slept like this. Near the end of that hour Hiei unconsciously noticed her vines vanished from her kimono, leaving only the dark green leafy pattern on her obi. He stared entranced at the unusual pentagonal leaves. The deeply lobed leaves were loosely star-shaped and stirred in a breeze he could not feel. Their movement was calming, relaxing, and somewhat hypnotic. Faintly, very faintly, he could just make out their rustling...

"Hiei! Wake up! Okiro!" She was shaking him by the shoulders, trying to free him from the hypnotic spell, but he continued to stare blankly at something only he could see. She shook him again, harder, trying not to panic. "Hiei, you've got to wake up! Okiro Hiei!"

This wasn't working at all. He was lucky she'd awoken when she did. She must have activated this spell by accident while she dreamt. In her dream, more like a memory from long ago, she'd used that spell to get the local men to help her contain the fire, sometimes at the cost of their own lives. She could also use it for defense – to escape if captured, or to kill if necessary. Akikaze knew that if she didn't snap him out of it he would eventually starve to death. Shaking him wasn't working, and she didn't want to slap him, besides, if shaking him wasn't working, slapping probably wouldn't work either.

Akikaze let her mind drift through her memories, aware that a few men had resisted the spell during the fire. A blush crept over her features as she realized how. Their women had kissed them farewell. She looked at Hiei's vacant expression, she did think he was handsome, at least when he wasn't all but unconscious like this. He would certainly hate her...but at least he would be alive, and that's what really mattered. She would leave before he recovered completely, vanish into the woods where he wouldn't be able to find her.

Actually, she was feeling quite perplexed. From what little she knew of the Jagan, he shouldn't have been susceptible to her spell at all. But his Jagan was closed, inactive by choice or asleep, she couldn't tell. She cupped the side of his face with her hand amazed at the smoothness of his skin. He continued to stare blankly, his face serene. She was trying to muster the courage to do this, after all, it was only a matter of pressing her lips to his for a moment.....what could go wrong?

She took a deep breath, she had to do this, she could do this, for him. She closed the distance between them, closing her eyes as her lips gently pressed against his...

...a whiff of sweet smoke...cinnamon, ginger, and something unknown.... an impression of unseen smoldering embers suddenly bursting into full flame, blinding her with its intensity...

The rustling noise Hiei heard grew, and became a forest of strange trees, a strangely beautiful oak towering majestically before him. A lithe shape formed in the bark, slowly gaining definition as a lovely woman stood before him. He was unable to even flinch as she approached and placed one delicate hand to his face. Her thoughts communicated themselves directly into his mind. 'Help me to help her hi-doroboo ikkitousen.'

'Dooshite...?' Hiei swallowed nervously, recognizing a power much larger than any other... it surrounded him with a restful coolness as her arms embraced him, her voice a seductive whisper in his mind.

'kutsurogumasu.... kanjirumasu.... kogasumasu....' Her head lowered to his, and as their lips met, his world exploded into flames.


	6. Smoke

The intense heat at Akikaze's lower back when Hiei supported her caused her to gasp. He took advantage swiftly, bending her backwards as he ardently deepened their kiss. She felt a shock run the length of her body, her knees weakening in the aftermath. As they buckled, Hiei pulled her hard against him, her hands trapped against his chest, his hips pressed firmly to hers. He straightened to avoid overbalancing, and they wound up kneeling as the kiss continued.

She was lost in that kiss, dimly she felt her knees touch earth, her knees tucked neatly between his. She felt weak as the world spun around her, before her back gently rested on the ground and their kiss finally broke. All three of Hiei's eyes were open as he pulled back, staring at her. She was sure her face reflected the astonishment she felt. They were both breathing heavily, not from lack of air, but from the intensity of the passions that had so briefly consumed them both. Neither spoke for several minutes. They didn't need to. Finally, Hiei broke the spell with a whispered question. "Nani...?"

Akikaze licked her swollen lower lip, as she sat up tucking her knees beneath her. She could still taste him, their eyes still locked, still darkened with the passions they both had felt. She took a shaky breath before she tried to answer him. "Y-you were caught in a spell. I use it for protection, and to get assistance. I don't know why it activated while I was sleeping! I was dreaming.... Since I didn't need help... the only way... to keep you from dying... was... I.... I...."

She looked away then, her eyes full of emotions and unshed tears. She couldn't meet his eyes, hadn't expected him to respond that way, or that quickly. She was so confused! She needed time to sort things out, to think. She needed to get away , to disappear as she had first planned. She unsteadily rose to her feet and would have run for the forest, but Hiei grabbed her wrist, the heat from his contact caused her to sink back down to her knees.

He held her by the slightest grasp on her wrist, she could've broken free at any time easily. She'd tasted of apples, mint and something altogether new. Her name suited her, although a moment ago her cooling breeze had only fanned the flames. He had thought she would weaken him, but perhaps that wasn't true. She sat facing away from him, her head bowed as he still gently held her trapped by the wrist. He spoke softly, aware of her still racing pulse. "Akikaze..."

"Iie! Hiei...I have to go."

"We'll leave in the morning then." Hiei was about to say something more when a whisper sighed through the trees only a moment before they heard Yusuke's shout.

"Hey Hiei! Where ya hiding?" Yusuke strolled nonchalantly around a large tree, his hands tucked into his pockets. Hiei let go of her wrist and hoped she could compose herself. He worried needlessly. "What-cha doin' out here? Where's Lady Koe?"

Hiei spun seeing the quiver of the brush where she had run off and sprinted after her, following each tremulous shiver, any indication of the direction she might have fled. He was just beginning to fear he had lost her when he caught sight of her distinctive kimono. He flickered, then appeared in front of her, her eyes widening as she saw him. He braced, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop in time and caught her as she collided into his arms. He knew Yusuke hadn't followed him, and decided to make something quite plain to Gaia's servant. "Akikaze, we're trying to help. I don't know what happened with that spell of yours, but we're here to help you. Now come, let me bring you back to Yusuke."

Two days later they reached the outskirts of a major city. Akikaze had been quiet the entire time, causing Hiei to worry. Her coloring had dulled somewhat, an indication of how tired she really was. She raised her eyes to see what was causing the silence here. There was not one tree, plant, or green thing growing anywhere in sight. A highway began a few yards away, eight lanes of black asphalt surrounding the city like a belt, heat shimmering across the surface. Kuwabara, who had joined them last night at camp, helped her down the berm and onto the shoulder. She took three steps onto the paved surface before she collapsed unconscious with a quiet moan. Hiei quickly caught her and flickered to the top of the berm where the trees began.

"Hiei! Her feet!" Kuwabara's voice betrayed his shock. "I know the road's hot, but it's not hot enough to do that!"

Her bare feet were blackened, thin wisps of smoke drifting into the late afternoon sunlight. She remained unaware as Hiei scooped her back into his arms and he gave Kuwabara a condescending look. "Meet me at the stream we camped by last night. Try not to get lost."

With that, he sped back through the forest towards the tiny rivulet. Her skin was inexplicably pale with dusky shadows under her eyes, her breathing shallow as he ran. Remembering what Kurama had done to help her, Hiei carefully placed her so her feet were in the small trickle of water that passed for a stream. He dug into the mud underneath her feet and scooped it on top to cover them. Once that was done, he started a small fire in the prepared pit from the night before and waited. There wasn't much else he could do.

Kuwabara stumbled into camp well after dark, the small spirit sword vanishing as he flopped down by the fire. Hiei had to ask, "What's with the dinky knife? Get scared by a rabbit?"

"There's something out there Hiei, but nothing I can't handle. It won't attack right away."

"I sensed that insignificant youkai some time ago. It is not a threat." Hiei refrained from insulting Kuwabara any further as he didn't wish to disturb Akikaze. Kuwabara was preoccupied with that minor demon anyway.

Around dawn, a portal appeared a few dozen feet away, allowing Kuwabara to exchange duties with Kurama. He took a look around then sat next to Hiei and spoke quietly. "How is Lady Koe?"

"Sleeping still. She stepped onto the road and has been like this since. Her feet are badly burned." Kurama's head bowed in thought at Hiei's report.

"First her arm, when Lady Koe touched your katana, now her feet with the road. What is the connection?"

"Neither occur naturally...they're man-made."

"If it were that simple, then Lady Koe would have been harmed by my sleeping bag. Nylon is also man-made." Hiei merely grunted, placing his chin in his hands to think. "We should ask her when she wakes so this can be avoided in the future. I had my exam this morning and will be able to stay with you until I receive my scores."

"Hn. Then you have watch." Hiei leapt up into a nearby tree to doze on a lower limb. It had been some time since he'd last rested, even lightly like this. Since he trusted Kurama, he quickly succumbed to a light doze, one ear attuned in case he was needed or Akikaze awoke.

There wasn't much around the small campsite for Kurama to improve on. Hiei had done well. He checked on Lady Koe's feet, scooping fresh mud over them when he was done. Small rootlets waved in the current where the mud had washed away and Kurama covered these as well. She was healing nicely, but he didn't think she'd suffered as much during her last visit. He turned as she coughed weakly, a faint wisp of smoke trailing upwards from one corner of her pale pink lips. Something was very wrong.

Hiei came awake at her soft cough, instantly appearing at her side as the smoke dissipated. He shared a wordless look with Kurama, both nodding simultaneously. Kurama did what little there was to do around the campsite while Hiei tried to wrap Akikaze in his coat. He began to whisper into her ear, explaining what needed to happen, as her rootlets were holding her solidly to the ground. At some level she had understood and responded, her rootlets had all but vanished by the time they were ready to leave. Kurama watched as Hiei lifted Lady Koe into his arms once more. "Koenma?"

Hiei nodded. "Koenma."

Kurama pulled out an emergency communicator, and after he'd explained the situation, a portal appeared directly before them. Hiei stepped through, cradling Akikaze. This was the kind of fight he hated the most – one he was helpless to assist with.

Gaia watched, satisfied that it was Hiei who carried her Koe so carefully and not the kitsune. She didn't like having to do this to her Koe, but it was necessary to foster the feelings that her Koe had abandoned all those centuries ago. She would have to apologize to her child after this was over.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

A.N.--- The last of the re-worked chapters. After this, it's all new work! Oh, if anyone knows the correct spelling of Kuwabara's sister's name, please let me know. Thank you for reading, enjoy, and don't forget constructive criticism!

* * *

Teenage Koenma sauntered back to his office where the Spirit Detective Team had, by all reports, been waiting quite impatiently for the past hour. He mused that the only reason his office was still there was the restraining effect of the others he'd asked to accompany the Team; mainly Keiko, Shizura, Yukina and of course, Boton. Other than a fist-sized crater behind Kuwabara's head, the office was unscathed. "Thank you all for being so patient."

They were grouped around the office, the couples paired off from those who were still single; Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina were on one side, Shizura, Boton, Kurama and Hiei on the other. "For your information, Lady Koe is now resting comfortably in a remote area of Makai. Hiei, I will send you there with Kurama after this meeting so you can guard her."

"So Koenma, what happened to her?" Yusuke sounded a little concerned, no doubt worried an urgent mission would hinder his chances at graduation this year.

"Simple Yusuke, she was poisoned." Koenma paused to allow the wave of interjections to ebb before continuing. "She was overcome by the modern pollution in the ningenkai. I believe the pollution may also be one of the reasons why the trees are falling silent for Gaia.

"And the other?" Kurama's voice was filled with curiosity, after all, demon-grown plants were fully aware, twisted, but aware.

"The religions of ningenkai have also evolved—away from Gaia's worship. There are still a few—a very few out there, but not enough to keep the trees alert."

"Isn't all this something Gaia could have found out on her own?" Shizura, as she usually did, spoke her mind.

"Yes, you do have a point there. If Gaia was aware of what was happening....then why did she send the Koe no Mori out?" Koenma worked his pacifier furiously as he thought. The office grew silent as everyone else became lost in their own thoughts.

Keiko was the first to break the silence. "Maybe Gaia is falling into this 'silence' and didn't want Lady Koe to suffer the same fate?"

They all looked at each other, no one else willing to disturb the silence just then. Koenma cleared his throat after a moment and opened a portal. "Yes, well, we'll just have to see what the Koe no Mori has to say once she recovers. Hiei, Kurama, notify me immediately once she regains consciousness. Everyone else will be glad to hear there are no cases for them at this time."

A second portal appeared, and after saying their farewells, Koenma's office rapidly emptied. Koenma himself enjoyed a blissful thirty seconds of peace before Ogre came in with a large pile of paperwork for him to sign and go through.

Kurama and Hiei emerged from the portal and found themselves surrounded by beautiful plants. The sun shone down brightly on a riot of colors, nearly overwhelming the two new arrivals. They found Lady Koe on a small rise, reclining in the clearing and reminding Kurama of the story of 'Sleeping Beauty'. When Kurama commented about that, he wound up spending the afternoon telling and explaining the whole story to Hiei. They had a small argument over whether the oldest faerie would have truly been offended if the King had been able to think on his feet quicker, or if the King should have just killed the old hag on sight. (Fifty Famous Fairy Tales © 1965)

After that, the pair fell silent until dusk. Hiei suggested they should watch in shifts, and that he would take first watch. Kurama didn't argue, as his exam results should be back any day now, and he left to arrange a brief portal schedule with Koenma.

The moon rose as darkness fell in full, a large orange globe swiftly paling as it climbed higher into the night sky. Hiei went to sit beside her and look at her face. She looked better, her lips weren't so pale and her hair seemed a bit brighter. The jagan slowly opened to reveal a shimmering blue glow around Akikaze. This was new. The gentle glow was soothing and captured his gaze. He'd stared at her for a few minutes when he heard a familiar voice whisper in his mind once more. 'kanjirumasu.... kogasumasu....'

His skin began to tingle, almost painfully so. Instead of the flames from before, there was heat, desire almost to the point of compulsion. Akikaze's skin shone like polished alabaster in the moonlight, her hair glowed liked banked embers. She stirred, shifting in her sleep, her lips softly parting as she sighed.

Hiei suddenly wondered if the hero of that fairytale had felt this same compulsion, and how the story might have changed. He found himself leaning over Akikaze, their lips painfully close, but not yet touching. He inhaled her soft exhalations, his breath beginning to catch as he briefly struggled with himself. He didn't want to take advantage of her, but his body seemed to have a will of it's own. The last intervening space was closed, the banked embers he felt flaring to life by her quiet sigh as she responded. She instinctively teased his tongue with the tip of hers, luring him into exploring the taste of her; cool mint, apple, and what was uniquely her.

She was –enjoying—the odd sensations she was feeling. She could smell and taste him...her eyes fluttered open briefly, long enough to recognize Hiei, that this was not a dream, and involuntarily stiffened. He pulled away when he felt her resistance and stroked the side of her cheek gently before whispering. "Just returning the favor my Lady."

She blushed and looked away, but Hiei pulled her gently back to face him before capturing her lips again briefly. "Akikaze...why?"

"Sh- Shirimasen Hiei." She was very weak, and confused. She could tell she wasn't in ningenkai anymore, and struggled to sit up. Hiei helped her up so she could look around. Gaia felt very close. "Where are we?"

"We're in a remote section of Makai. Koenma discovered you'd been poisoned and sent you here to recover." He helped her lay back down on her side so they could continue to talk more comfortably. "Since Gaia would be aware of what has happened, I – everyone was wondering... Why did Gaia really send you?"

The confusion she felt was written plainly on her face, the moon reflected brightly by her eyes. "Shirimasen..."

Gaia's spirit smiled warmly at the pair. She was hidden from view by the shadows under the trees, although her Koe was the only one able to see her in this form anyway. That Hiei fellow was intriguing, but she still liked him, he'd be good for Akikaze. His spirit shone as bright as the element he controlled. Gaia waved a group of fireflies out from the forest, her gentle breeze wafting them out into the meadow where they floated down to softly blink among the flowers. She smiled again, there wasn't much else she could do tonight, and after casting one last look at the couple talking, she stepped backwards to fade into a nearby tree.

* * *

1. Fifty Famous Fairy Tales © 1965   
2. Shirimasen – I don't know.   
3. kanjirumasu – feel (I hope I did these correctly, I only had the dictionary form, kanjiru and kogasu)   
4. kogasumasu – burn (If these aren't correct, please let me know so I can fix them! If I did them correctly, let me know too! ☺)

Read, Review, Criticize Constructively Please. Thank you for reading my poor excuse of a story, any suggestions for improvement will be welcomed.


	8. Cocoon

Kurama arrived via portal mid-morning the next day. Hiei met him at the edge of the clearing, keeping his voice quiet so their conversation wouldn't disturb Akikaze. "She woke for a little while last night, but she's very weak right now. I asked her, but she didn't know why Gaia would have sent her out like this, without a true errand."

"I'll let her rest then while you report to Koenma." Kurama smiled to himself while Hiei took a long last look, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Kurama again before leaving.

"If anything happens to her while I'm gone, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you." Kurama's eyebrows rose at the unexpected threat. Well, it certainly would be amusing if Hiei had fallen for the lovely Lady Koe. His actions of late did betray that feelings had at the very least begun to develop. He sauntered out into the clearing, walking a slow circle before settling under one of the trees at the verge. The day was pleasantly warm and passed without incident as Lady Koe slept. The only thing that happened worth remarking upon was the sudden appearance around noon of a small tree to shade her face.

Hiei reappeared that evening, and relieved Kurama without a word. Kurama chuckled as he walked off toward the awaiting portal. 'Yes, amusing indeed!'

Hiei made a quick circuit of the meadow; once he reassured himself that there were no nearby threats and that Akikaze was still resting peacefully, he resumed his training. He checked on her a few times, coming to rest by her once the moon rose late that night. He gazed at her face, the shadows had vanished from underneath her eyes. He didn't react at all as a familiar lithe form came out from under the trees, her wordless voice whispering in his mind like a summer breeze. 'Stay by her ikkitousen. She needs you'

Akikaze had been in a dreamless sleep all day, and now, as evening approached she slipped into a strange dream.

_ "Mommy? Where are we going?"_

_ "Hush Aki, this is a great honor, try not to be afraid." Her mother pulled her along. She'd tried not to stumble, but she was much smaller, her legs much shorter than her mother's. They were far from the village now and quietly entered the heart of the forest. The rest of the village were clustered around the entrance to a low cave beneath the roots of a stately oak tree. _

_ They stopped as the twenty or so people made a path for Aki, one end terminating at the entrance to the cave. Her young voice quavered with unspoken fear. "Mommy?"_

_ She was wrapped in a fierce hug. "Be brave Aki. All you have to do is touch the wall at the back of Gaia's cave. If Gaia doesn't need you, then you'll come home with us. If she needs you... if she needs you Aki, I want you to promise me you'll serve her well. Promise me Aki!"_

_ "I promise Mommy." Her young mind really didn't comprehend what was happening. She felt that touching the back wall of a cave was easy, and then she and Mommy could go home together._

_ "Good girl, go on now, remember what I said. I love you Aki."_

_ "I love you too Mommy. I'll be right back!" The villagers touched her as she passed, her small steps taking her quickly to the cave's mouth. She was small enough to not have to stoop as she entered the dark cave. She walked slowly into the darkness..._

'She dreams of when she first came to serve me. I am releasing her from service. That is why I sent her.' Hiei was speechless, his awe and confusion evident. 'She will need someone after I release her, and I have chosen you, fire spirit. She will now always be something more than human, as you are more. I'm afraid it will be hard for her.'

At the sadness in Gaia's tone, Hiei did react. "What do you mean?"

She smiled, she'd chosen well, he cared what happened to her Koe. That was good. 'I had to change her when she became Koe no Mori. Some of those changes will now be undone. She will not be able to return to me, and eventually, she will fade and die, just as you will.'

Gaia held her hand out over Akikaze, a shimmering cocoon beginning to form, surrounding the dreaming Koe. 'Stay by her. She will need you.'

_ Aki could sense the back wall of the cave just before her. She stretched out her tiny hand and was engulfed by a blaze of blue light. When the villagers saw the light flaring from the cave, they knew Aki would not be returning to them. Her mother and family would bear her honor until the end of their days._

_ Years passed, the village grew into a large town, then mysteriously vanished. Akikaze awoke from time to time to do Gaia's bidding. Her memories faded as the years advanced, but she always tried to do her best for Gaia. She grew into a young woman over hundreds of years before Gaia finally halted her aging._

_ She dreamed of many other awakenings before the great fire. Then her dreams turned toward her most recent memories, and him. He was unusual in that he was only slightly taller than herself. She remembered the startled look on his face as her vines wrapped firmly yet gently around him to pull him to the ground. She remembered his face as she reached for his katana and then pain ..._

The cocoon was nearly complete when Akikaze screamed. Hiei rounded on Gaia, furious when he saw the spirit's gentle sad smile. "What are you doing to her?"

'Nothing. Put up your sword, it will do nothing but harm right now.' The silken strands wound around Akikaze until she was completely hidden from view. A second muffled scream came again from the cocoon's depths. 'You may move her now if you wish, it may be for the best as she is attracting some unwanted attention. I have allowed her to retain many of her powers. When you can hear her in your mind, her change will be completed. She does not yet understand her feelings towards you. Be gentle with my child, fire spirit. Stay by her as she needs you.'

Gaia stepped back and vanished as a large bird demon flew overhead. It was large enough to make Akikaze's cocoon seem but a snack. Hiei went to pick her up, and finding the cocoon still sticky, wrapped her in his cloak. He gently lifted it into his arms and sprinted for the nearest portal out of the Makai.


	9. Waiting for change

The group that gathered in Genkai's, now Yusuke's training temple was curious. A strangely coatless Hiei had zipped in carrying a large something partially wrapped in his coat. Whatever it was, it had nearly been as large as the hi-youkai himself.

Koenma had called as well, ranting about the Koe no Mori having gone missing a few hours ago, and wanting to know just what Yusuke was going to do about it. Yusuke had called everyone here, but no one knew where Hiei was either.

Hiei gently placed Akikaze's cocoon on his bed. His coat was firmly stuck to the now dry silk, only the pale ends of the cocoon were still visible. It had changed as it dried, shortening and thickening as if Akikaze had curled up into a fetal position. He made a nest of his blankets around her so she wouldn't inadvertently roll off of the bed and grabbed a spare coat from his closet. He pulled it on and went to face the curious stares of his teammates.

"Hey Hiei, ready to tell us what's going on?" Yusuke lounged on the couch, his head tilted back to watch Hiei walk by.

"Hn. Is Koenma here? I only want to go through this once." He stalked over to sit on the windowsill as Kurama came out of the kitchen carrying some snacks for Koenma who followed closely in his teenage form.

"There he is. Kuwabara's in trouble with his sister and can't come over. I'll explain it to him later."

"So Hiei, where did you disappear to, and where is the Koe no Mori?" Koenma spoke as he grabbed a rice cake from the pile Kurama set on the table.

"She's safe. Gaia is releasing her from service, and Lady Koe has to undergo some changes before she can be released. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll know when she's done."

"Does this have anything to do with the large object you just brought back?" Yusuke suspected it did.

"What I brought here needs to be protected at all costs. Lady Koe is inside." This startled even Koenma who had his mouth full of strawberry rice cakes. Kurama proceeded to pound Koenma none too gently on the back until he'd managed to choke it down and take a sip of tea.

"She's what?"

"Lady Koe is inside the cocoon I brought here. I watched Gaia wrap her in it myself. Gaia herself entrusted Lady Koe's safety into my care, and I will not let her down."

"All right Hiei. I merely wanted to see her, if that's possible." Hiei grunted, but led Koenma back to his room.

"Don't touch her." He growled as Koenma reached out one hand.

"Relax Hiei, I only wanted to check on her." He paused for a few moments. "Hmmm, she's sound asleep. How long will she be like this?"

"Gaia only said she would be finished once I can hear her telepathically." He followed Koenma back out into the living room.

"Well Hiei, it seems you have everything under control. I leave her in your capable hands. Please let me know when she emerges. Now Kurama, how about another one of your mother's yummy rice cakes?" The rest of the evening rapidly degenerated into a shouting match once Yusuke turned on the baseball game. Hiei saw no point in hitting or chasing a ball he could easily catch, and since he wished to train early tomorrow, he went to take a shower and go to bed.

He curled next to Akikaze's cocoon slightly surprised he could hear her steady heartbeat. That quiet pulse, and the soothing lavender smell coming from the cocoon soon lulled him into a deep sleep.

_ Hiei stood in a strange landscape of impossibly tall trees. Akikaze stood before him, only her face clearly visible. The rest of her was shrouded in a thick white mist. She looked at him, surprised and confused and relieved all at once._

_ 'Are you all right?' She smiled and nodded. He smiled warmly back. 'I'll take care of you. Don't worry.'_

_ She smiled up at him as he had come to stand directly in front of her. He kissed her gently so as not to disturb the white mist surrounding her. He opened his eyes as he sensed a change and found her vanishing before his eyes, a soft smile on her lips, her eyes shining with her love._

_ 'I will protect you. I am always nearby.' She had just enough time to nod before she vanished entirely._

Hiei awoke with the dawn, still curled about Akikaze's cocoon. He could still hear her heartbeat. He dressed and jumped out the window to train in the yard just outside. Kurama joined him about an hour later, then Yusuke, and finally Kuwabara who'd overslept again. They began a sparring match that lasted the rest of the morning and left much of the training equipment in ruins.

"So Hiei, is Lady Koe going to turn into a butterfly or something?" Kuwabara asked while Yusuke was getting them all drinks during a break.

"No idiot."

"So what's the cocoon for then?" Yusuke walked by and calmly dumped Kuwabara's icy drink in his lap.

"Didn't you listen when I explained it earlier?"

"Um, it was a little hard Yusuke, seeing as you had me in that headlock and all."

"Hn. Stupid ningen." Hiei finished the last of his drink and went to clean up.

"Lunch'll be ready in an hour Hiei!" Yusuke called after him. Hiei waved, but didn't stop. He checked on Akikaze while he changed after washing up, trying to reach her or sense her with his jagan. Nothing. He sighed, the only thing he could sense was that she was sleeping. He spent his afternoon training off in another clearing, practicing his more dangerous techniques after asking Kurama to guard Lady Koe for him.


	10. Breathless

A.N.--- Last chapter for awhile, "Prince of Dreams" is writing itself and being selfish about bandwidth...Gomen nasai minna.  
As always, feel free to point out my many errors, review constructively!

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and then a month. Hiei hadn't had this much time on his hands since joining up with Yusuke. He kept up with his training, but he found himself spending more and more time meditating by Akikaze's cocoon. He even took her cocoon outside from time to time, resting her under a tree as he trained. The dreams continued each night, more of her arms and legs showing each time.

He began to realize that her earlier kimono was one of the changes that Gaia was undoing, and a few words to Boton and Yukina led to him receiving several outfits that he hoped Akikaze would like. He talked to her in the dreams, describing things he wanted to show and share with her, and telling her how his day had gone.

But tonight was different. It had been two full months since Gaia had swathed Akikaze, and although the dream began as it always did, she was nowhere to be found. He spent the night searching for her, calling out to her and finally waking troubled as the sun rose.

He had slept next to her cocoon every night, bared his soul to her as he had never done before during their shared dreams. And now he couldn't find her. One cold dreadful thought began to coalesce...

"NO!" He thrust that thought from him before it could do more than half-form. "What if...?"

The feeling was back, a cold lump congealing in the depths of his stomach, growing as he reached out with his senses. 'Thump-thump. Thump-thump.' Her heartbeat was still there, slow and steady as she slept. Slept, but even that was different. He could sense her tamashii, her spirit now.

She was dreaming, but a normal dream, unlike the ones they had so recently shared. He could sense her wariness in the dream...

_ Akikaze had wandered the forest for what seemed like hours. She was looking for Hiei, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Always, just about when she was ready to give up, she'd see a flash of black among the green. It kept just ahead of her, leading her on, leading her deeper into the darker portions of the forest. She slowed, not knowing where she was, not liking the hungry sensations she felt emanating from the trees surrounding her._

_ A bloated sickly vine wrapped around her suddenly. Slime oozed like pus from every crevice, burned like acid where it touched her skin. She screamed, a wordless shriek of pain and terror, cut off suddenly as the vine wrapped itself around her throat and constricted._

_ Stars burst in her vision as it grew dim, and she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness from lack of air. 'Hiei! Hiei, help me! I can't breathe!'_

'Hiei, help me! I can't breathe!' Her panicked sending spurred him into action.

'Hold very very still. I don't want to hurt you by accident, and it is wrapped tightly about you.' He drew his katana as he carefully planned where to slice. Gaia had not left him much room for error, but it would have to be enough.

'Hiei...hurry...' She was growing weaker at an alarming rate. He made a rapid series of precision cuts and the cocoon split open into several pieces, releasing her limp naked form.

He pulled her from the remains, wrapping her in his sheet. Her lips were blue, her face slightly grayish, and when her heart stumbled in its steady pace, he nearly panicked.

Kurama or Yusuke would help him. He lifted her unresponsive form and vanished, rapidly heading for Yusuke who slept just down the hall. He burst into the room jerking Yusuke out of his sound sleep with the noise of the door slamming into the floor. "Hiei wha...?"

"She isn't breathing Yusuke!" As Yusuke came fully awake, he realized that Hiei was cradling Lady Koe's body in his arms, a helpless look filling his eyes for only the second time since Yusuke had known him.

"How long?" Yusuke leapt out of the bed and laid Lady Koe out on her back starting automatically through the ABC's of first aide. He tilted her head back to assist her Airway, then listened for any Breathing. He could see the flutter of her heartbeat in her neck, so her Circulation was fine.

"Only a minute, two at most." Yusuke pinched Lady Koe's nose and placed his other hand under her jaw to maintain the proper tilt. When he took a deep breath and bent over her to begin mouth-to-mouth, Hiei interrupted. "Just what do you think you're doing?! You have no right to kiss her! Help her!"

"Hiei, there's no time to argue! She isn't breathing on her own, so one of us has to breathe for her! I'm trained..." Hiei took over the position that Yusuke had adopted.

"Tell me how." Hiei's eyes brooked no argument. Daring Yusuke to cross that invisible line, Yusuke did the only thing he could, he backed down.


	11. Saying Goodbye

A.N.--- For all those who have been waiting so 'patiently', I've finally updated! I have more planned for this story, but will be taking a bit of a recess to think things out. Please remember to point out any mistakes, and review responsibly!

* * *

_ A warm bright white light surrounded Akikaze. There was nothing but the comforting light, nothing to distinguish ground from sky or any other object in the light surrounding her. She turned at a gentle breeze from behind, and looked straight into the warm loving eyes of Gaia herself. "Mother!"_

_ "No, my child, not in the way you meant it just now. Your memories I have returned to you prove that." Gaia's voice was loving, but sad. "I am sorry for what I have done, I have kept you for myself far too long, then sent you out ill-prepared."_

_ "But the silence!"_

_ "Hush child. The 'silence' was the only way you would willingly leave." Gaia wrapped her arms around her troubled 'daughter'. "You have developed some feelings for this Hiei?"_

_ "Yes..."_

_ "I had returned your heart to you, it was the only way."_

_ "The only way?" Akikaze was confused, feeling very much the young child Gaia had first chosen._

_ "If you do not leave me now, my Koe, then you will never leave. I would not ask you to sacrifice your life to me." Gaia rocked her as if she were a small child._

_ "But you will need..."_

_ "No child. My voice is no longer heard among the ningenkai. Their science has deafened them. I will sleep for a time until I can be heard again."_

_ "So if I go?"_

_ "You will not hear me well, if at all. My plants will still answer you, but you will tire using them. You were, at the start, ningen. You are now something more, but still at the heart, ningen. You will age, fade, and die, just as any normal ningen would, as Hiei will."_

_ "Hiei?"_

_ "Because Hiei is youkai, he ages slower, and because you are my Koe, you too age more slowly. Do you like Hiei and these nice people? You wish to stay among them?"_

_ "Yes Mother, I do." Akikaze was becoming happy and sad simultaneously. She was leaving Gaia, losing her mother, but beginning a new life. A warm spicy breeze carried a familiar scent to swirl around her._

_ Gaia held her Koe close in a final embrace. "You have my blessings Akikaze."_

_ "I love you Gaia." She spoke as a second warm breeze carried that spicy hot cinnamon scent to her again._

_ "I love you too Aki. Now go!" Light vanished with Gaia's fading form as a third breath filled her lungs..._

Hiei took a breath, sealed his mouth over Akikaze's, and exhaled gently. Her chest rose, then fell as the air escaped on its own. He breathed into her again for a second, and a third time before she jerked and dragged in a deep ragged breath that left her coughing. 'Are you all right? I'm right here.'

She smiled at his silent words, a near-echo of what he had said to her in that first dream. "Hai ikkitousen."

Akikaze found herself swept up into Hiei's arms and holding on as he spun her happily around. "Hiei!"

She was happy though, Gaia had told her she could stay here with these nice people. She could stay with Hiei, and it looked very much like he wanted her to stay! Her stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed. "I guess I'll be re-learning a lot over the next few months."

"Let me introduce you to something Kurama calls a 'Belgium Waffle'. You'll simply love it topped with vanilla iced cream!" He started to carry her to the kitchen when Yusuke's voice intruded on their happy moment.

"Hiei, I don't mind a bit, but unless you'd like Youko and Kuwabara all over Lady Koe, perhaps she should be wearing more than just a sheet."

Hiei thought a moment before turning to carry her back to his room, their room. "Hiei?"

'Hai?'

"Arigatoo."

'Itoshii doo itashimashite.' Then they were back in his room. "Guess I'll have to clean in here later today."

"I'll help you. I should dress first, and then I'll take the cocoon outside and into the woods, or the garden. Is there a garden?"

"If not, I'm sure Yusuke won't mind if you start one. Kurama would love to help, he likes plants." He helped her to find the pale blue kimono from Yukina and placed it on the bed before pulling her into his arms. 'I've wanted to do this again for the longest time...'

"Do wha..." He sealed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. A quiet whisper of Gaia's words echoed in the back of his mind and the morning erupted in blue-tinged ruby flames.

It was nearly lunchtime before the pair were seen again, the distinct scent of smoke emanated from the direction of Hiei's bedroom and permeated their clothes.

"Hey shrimp-boy! You missed training this morning!"


	12. Sunset

"Hey shrimp-boy! You missed training this morning!" Kuwabara would have died that instant if Akikaze had not placed her hand gently upon Hiei's wrist. Hiei snorted, but released the handle of his katana. If she wished Kuwa-baka to live, then he would. She thanked him with a glance then went into the kitchen to see what she could do to help out with lunch. Yukina was nearly done, so she helped by setting out the dishes. She became a little confused with the western style silverware, but Hiei explained it to her.

Akikaze tried a little of everything that Yukina had prepared, finding some of the tastes unusual but not unpleasant. Of course, she only had sporadic memories to compare to, but she liked the stronger, sweeter flavors. When she'd shyly asked, Yukina agreed to show her how things worked in the kitchen when she made dinner that evening. Akikaze was looking forward to learning about the cold-box and the table that made fire, even the indoor fountain was amazing, and although the water tasted oddly, it was clean.

After she helped Yukina with the dirty dishes, she went outside to watch the guys with their training. Hiei would dart around during his sparring to pause in front of her, often stealing a kiss or two if he had time, before they caught up with him. She found it amusing to move around, sometimes nearer the fights and sometimes further away. He gave her a scowl each time she tried to get too close to the rapid sparring and automatically came to her defense, although it was unnecessary. Her distraction allowed the other three to score several points before he bodily picked her up and sat her on a bench. "Shisaku kudasai!"

He began his next sequence of forms, and after a time she felt that he was focused enough to not notice if she approached. She was wrong.

"Unchi!" He called out laughing, and darted off. She tried a couple more times before returning to the bench to think. He was too quick for her here in the courtyard, but she had a feeling if they were out in the woods she would be able to catch him.

Kurama slipped her a small seed as he whispered in her ear. "Demon Ivy, as harmless or as deadly as you wish to make it."

She concentrated a moment, found the sleeping awareness within the seed and woke it gently. She threw it to the ground behind where Hiei had resumed training, and soon a fine web of vines appeared, barely visible and close against the dirt. He took a step back, and then another during his progression, deeply concentrating and not noticing where he stepped. He had only to take one more step, and he would be within reach of the vine.

His foot shifted closer and the vines quickly ensnared him, entwining him from chest to toes, holding him upright. His katana was turned the wrong way, and as his arms were tightly pulled against himself, he had no leverage to saw his way out. Hiei's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the others laughed, Kuwabara taking advantage of the situation to rap him lightly across the shoulders with a practice weapon.

Gigantic bright yellow flowers resembling hibiscus blooms opened from the large buds that formed, a honeysuckle fragrance spreading throughout the courtyard. Akikaze walked up to him, picked a particularly large blossom and tucked it behind his ear, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose for good measure. She took her time gathering enough blossoms for a bouquet, then smiled and turned as if to go. "Lady Koe, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." She turned back, smiling sweetly and kissed the tip of his nose again. "You're it!"

She ran off, leaving him entangled in the vines. The vines held him there on their own, and she hoped to get a bit of a head start before he discovered that he'd been staying there on his own since the vines had ceased growing. Her powers were greatly diminished, but Hiei was here and he'd promised to protect her. She headed deep into the forest surrounding the temple before hiding behind a large patch of blackberries. Crouched down in the hopes that she would be more difficult for him to sense, she barely breathed as she waited. The faint whisper of breath on her ear was the only warning she had as she was suddenly grabbed. The bouquet fell to lie forgotten on the forest floor as she squeaked, Hiei's spicy scent swirling around her.

Hiei hugged her to himself whispering into her ear. "So, who are we hiding from?"

"You!" She laughed, turning to look into his sparkling ruby eyes. Those eyes grew serious and he continued to hold her.

"You still managed to surprise me Aki. Not many can do that. I will always do my best to keep you safe." He scooped her up, then sprinted back to the Temple with her in his arms.

She loved his speed. Skimming over the Earth nearly flying with each leap he took with her. The drops back down she could do without, but she loved the feel of her hair streaming behind them as he sped along. He took her to the roof, resting with her on the peak so they could look out over the forest within the temple grounds. She sighed with the trees as a breeze toyed with her hair and caused the forest to whisper softly. The sun was setting, glinting off the first few colored leaves of autumn and turning the sky a riot of brilliant colors. They sat there lovingly watching the sun set, and when the last of the sun's golden rays flared from the horizon they kissed.

It was completely dark when Hiei helped Akikaze down from their perch, the smells of the neighbor's dinners rising gently on the chill breeze. They heard the voices of their friends raised in farewell as some of them returned to their families for the night and the voices of families calling children inside from their play. Yukina intercepted them almost as soon as they touched the porch, whisking her off into the kitchen to begin Akikaze's instruction in the Modern Art of Cooking.

* * *

Vocabulary:

Shisaku kudasai – Stay please. This is one I'm fairly certain is incorrect as I don't know the –te- form of shisaku (stay). If anyone _does_ know this, please let me know so I can increase my knowledge and correct my work. Arigatoo gozaimasu!

Unchi – to be slow in one's movements/ um, could also be bullsht....at least, according to the one dictionary I have... I meant for Hiei to be yelling "Too slow!" So, feel free to correct me if you know better. Knowledge is usually a good thing!

::bows deeply to all reviewers:: Domo arigatoo gozaimasu!


	13. Koenapped

The next morning all the men had been summoned to Koenma's office with the dire news of a new threat. Yukina said that they would be gone for some time and so Akikaze was left at the temple basically alone once Yukina left to watch Yusuke's Mother who was sick. She also said she should be back in a couple of days, and that there were sandwiches in the refrigerator if she became hungry. Hiei had told her before he'd left that she should stay inside, not touch anything while he was gone, and that he would be back as soon as he possibly could.

Akikaze explored the temple, the large empty rooms dark and foreboding without anyone else there to disturb the silence. She spent some time within Hiei's room, his spicy scent permeating nearly everything there. Outside, in the courtyard, a small gardener's shed beckoned. If she stayed close to the building, perhaps she could create a small garden for everyone to enjoy. With her talents, and the right seeds, she could have one well under way before the guys returned. She thought this would be a wonderful surprise for Hiei and the others, so she stepped outside...

-

-

-

Team Urameshi returned after a week to find the temple deserted. The kitchen and common area lights had been left on, the doors open and unlocked. Nothing was stolen, but no one was there.

A search of the grounds turned up only a small disturbed area where it appeared Lady Koe had begun digging a garden. The tools were scattered about, the small spade upright in the dirt. There was no other evidence to suggest what had happened, but they searched the area thoroughly anyway.

They found a rear gate had been forced, the phone line cut, and still, no evidence of Lady Koe at all. A phone call to Yukina at Yusuke's mother's revealed nothing more than that his mom was still recovering. Yukina was dismayed to hear that something had happened to Lady Koe, and promised to come help just as soon as Yusuke's mom was better. She felt horrible, why hadn't she checked up on Lady Koe?

It was well after dark, the moon high overhead when Hiei settled near the top of Genkai's giant tree. His eyes closed as the Jagan opened, concentrating on finding any trace, any hint of his Akikaze...his little Akiha.

He awoke the next morning to dazzling sunshine and Kuwabara yelling up at him from the base of the tree. "Hey Hiei! I know you're up there shrimp-boy! Get your butt down...!"

Kuwabara stopped suddenly when he felt the sharp edge of Hiei's katana at his throat. "You were saying...?"

"Yusuke got a video in the temple's mail this morning. It has somethin' to do with..." Just as quickly as the pressure at his throat had arrived, it, and Hiei, were gone. His brain was registering that fact as he finished lamely. "...Lady Koe."

Hiei appeared at the temple only moments after leaving Kuwabara at Genkai's tree. Yusuke had a grim look on his face as he handed over the envelope that had held the video. There was no note, no return address, and no sound on the video they played.

Lady Koe lay unmoving in a stone cell in the only square of sunlight the small window provided. The only indication that she still lived was the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Nothing but sky through the window, no clue there as to where she might be. No hint was visible at first glance through the short film. Hiei had Yusuke rewind the tape, then watched it again with his Jagan, hoping it would notice something he hadn't. "Tomemasu! Rewind, just a bit. Tomemasu!"

Hiei looked at Yusuke with all 3 of his eyes. "Can you make it move very slowly?"

"No problem!" Yusuke punched the pause button and the video crawled forward one frame at a time.

Suddenly Hiei shot forward, eyes wide. "Asoko ni! Miru ka?" He pointed at a small bird frozen in flight outside the window. The long lizard-like tail betrayed where the blue sky was. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he hissed. "Makai!"

Hiei vanished, speeding towards the nearest portal while Yusuke spoke with the others. "Kuwabara, let Yukina and Keiko know what's going on. Kurama, follow Hiei and I'll meet up with Koenma to try and head off any trouble there."

-

-

-

Akikaze woke lethargically as the late sun shone in through the window. Her body ached from laying on the cold stone floor. She sat up, groaning as she looked around. Stone surrounded her except for the door, which was metal, and the small window set high in the opposite wall.

She huddled in the small patch of sunlight as it crossed the floor and ascended the wall next to the door. When the last rays left her outstretched fingertips, she sat down wearily in the corner and closed her eyes. Where was Hiei? _'Hiei!'_

She'd poured all of her fear, longing, and loneliness into her anguished mental cry, praying, hoping, that _he_ would somehow hear her. She reached out again, searching, but the plants she could sense were at a little distance, and asleep. Exhausted, she leaned into the wall and fell into a deep sleep.

Hiei froze where he stood, scanning desperately. Kurama found him deep in concentration when he finally arrived. "I sensed her, just for a moment! It was so faint, she felt afraid! There wasn't even enough time to sense a direction!"

"Hiei, it's getting late. Why don't we camp here for the night? Even you need some rest." Hiei nodded his agreement, then leapt into a nearby tree. Kurama started a small fire, then contacted Yusuke quietly.

Kuwabara joined Yusuke at Koenma's just as he was ready to leave. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Well, come on Kuwabara!" Yusuke leapt through the portal with Kuwabara close on his heels.

They appeared in a very dark section of the Makai. Kurama met them as they arrived, then led them to the campsite he'd prepared. "Hiei sensed her at sunset, but there's been nothing since. We'll start searching again in the morning."

_ She was trapped inside that stone room. This time, there were no doors, no windows to relieve the roughly dressed grey stone walls. The corners were pitch black, the only light focused on her from an unknown source. "Hiei? Hiei! Obiyakamasu! Anata wa doko desu ka? Doko desu ka..." _

_ He was trapped in a patch of darkness, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. Moving was pointless. He might as well been chained to the cell wall for all the good he could do. He was frustrated, irritated and becoming very angry. He called out mentally as she began fading away, screamed her name in his mind._ "**Aki-ha!**"

-

-

"Hey Hiei, you alright up there?" Yusuke gazed up at the suddenly wide awake hi-youkai. He'd been yelling in his sleep for the last fifteen minutes, and Yusuke was glad he hadn't fallen from the tree. Hiei flickered, then reappeared in front of him, his eyes betraying a hint of his concern.

"She's being held where there's a great deal of stone. That should help us narrow the search." He was about to speed off again, but Yusuke stopped him.

"Hiei, take Kurama with you. Kuwabara and I will search another section." Hiei glanced at the kitsune, then they both vanished as they sped off into the misty dawn. Yusuke and Kuwabara took care of the campfire before running off in a slightly different direction.

Akikaze woke, sore again from laying on the cold stone. Someone had moved her here so that the sunlight would wake her. Glancing around, she also found a couple of worn pillows, a jug of water, and a small plate of what looked like vegetables.

So, her captor wished her to live. She sipped sparingly from the jug, enjoying the brief taste of cold spring water. Nibbling on an unusual white vegetable, she found it crisp and spicy, not unlike a radish. She checked the other vegetables, but not one seed could be found among them.

She followed the sunlight's path through the small cell, crying out to Hiei before collapsing in the corner once more.

Hiei froze again just as the sun dipped behind the nearby mountains, Kurama right behind him. He whispered. "Watashi wa kanojo o kanjita... kanojo o mata kanjita..."

Then he sighed, Akikaze was still so far away. He looked up as Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's rest for the night Hiei. Lady Koe would want you to remain strong for her."

"Hai..." Hiei sounded miserable, as he settled against a small boulder. The trees in this area were little more than scrub. Who would have thought that a ningen onna would have the power to twist his heart so? But then, Akikaze had been Koe no Mori, and therefore, she wasn't a mere ningen anymore...

By the time Kurama had set up camp and exchanged reports with Yusuke and Koenma, Hiei was quietly dozing.

_ "Hiei! Obiyakamasu! Anata wa doko desu ka?! Doko desu ka?!" She was illumed in the darkness again, searching desperately to reach him, find him any way she could. Her blue eyes glowed as she searched, calling out to any nearby vegetation as well._

_ He was trapped as before, chained by nothingness in the dark, helpless. He called out to her, screaming in the darkness once more as she began fading away..._

"**Akiha!!**" Hiei threw himself forward, reaching out to her as the paralysis of sleep suddenly lifted.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You've been calling out 'Akiha' for nearly a half-hour now. Who is she?" Kurama prodded Hiei gently, knowing that the diminutive demon would only volunteer the answer if he felt like it.

"Goshinpainaku. Ikimashoo." Then Hiei sped off again in his search.

* * *

Vocabulary:

Aki – autumn ha – leaf kaze – wind/breeze; so, Akikaze (autumn breeze) Akiha (autumn leaf)

Tomemasu – Stop, present affirmative. (Tomeru – to stop)

Asoko ni! – There!

Miru ka? – See?

Obiyakamasu! - I'm frightened!

Anata wa doko desu ka? Doko desu ka... - Where are you? Where are you... (Doko – where)

Watashi wa kanojo o kanjita... - I sensed her... (kanjiru – to feel/sense) (kanojo – her)

kanojo o mata kanjita... - I sensed her again... (mata – again)

Goshinpainaku – never mind.

Ikimashoo – Let's go. (iku – to go)

Please forgive any mistakes in my Japanese, and let me know about them so I can correct them. I've only just started studying this year, and it's going VERY slowly....  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but check out my Author's page and you'll see why.


	14. Hold on

Hope surged through Akikaze as she awoke on the floor of her cell. She had been moved again so that the first rays of afternoon sunlight would awaken her. There was an old pallet beneath her now, and the old cushions had been placed in the corner where she usually began her exhausted rest. But none of that mattered. She had _dreamt_ of Hiei! She'd _heard_ him call out to her! He was coming to find her! She sat up, her hand resting on a piece of paper, crinkling it. The spidery scrawl made no sense to her, since she couldn't read. There'd never been a need for her to learn, even during her time with Gaia.

She spent the day trying to absorb as much energy as possible from the sunlight and conserving it for this evening. Hiei might hear her if he was close enough, or maybe she'd be able to find a plant that was only lightly dozing.

Hiei covered the rocky ground quickly, Kurama following two seconds behind. She was not here either. He paused at the end of his search pattern, the sun just touching the edge of the world. He concentrated, opening all his senses and the Jagan, hoping that she would call to him again. Kurama stopped just a few feet behind him silently.

_ 'Hiei! Anata wa doko ka?' Her sending was stronger, her direction clearer. He was getting closer!_

_ 'Akiha! Mochikotaemasu! (persevere/hold on) Watashi wa ku(ru)!_

_ 'Hiei...ai...aishiteru.. Aishiteru yo!' Her thoughts faded away with the last rays of the sun._

_ 'Akiha! Akikaze!'_ "Akikaze!" Hiei started when Kurama laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, his shout echoing back from the valley below.

"Come my friend. Rest while you can."

"Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"If you reveal her name, or even so much as speak it. I'll kill you."

"I understand, now rest. I will watch again first tonight." He shared a look of companionship with Hiei, then watched the hi-youkai settle against a boulder.

"I have her direction Kurama. Tomorrow we will close the distance. Tomorrow..." His soft breathing told Kurama how tired Hiei really was. While Kurama watched the night, Yoko rejoiced in the back of his mind. Hiei had let her name slip... Akikaze... lovely Akikaze...

Kurama's hair paled as his eyes became gilt. Yoko gained control and scented the wild night air of the Makai. His tail twitched in the night breeze as he gazed up at the moon. He was home and longed to stay. He owed Shuichi though, and 80 or 90 years in the ningenkai was only a brief moment in his entire lifespan. A small price to pay for saving his life. He watched the night as Hiei slept, then woke him at moon-set.

"Yoko." Hiei nodded curtly as Yoko settled against another boulder. Watched the silver hair darken, become the familiar red, the eyes becoming the familiar green once more. "Sleep well Kurama. Dawn is in a few hours."

Hiei put only half his attention into his watch, since Yoko had been here, nothing else would disturb them. Nothing else dared. The rest of his attention was focused on reviewing the dream he'd had tonight. It had been so vivid and clear that it made him afraid. Not afraid for himself, but for Akikaze.

_ He walked through the darkness towards a pale blue light. Began running as he recognized a crumpled form, the tri-colored flames of her hair, but it was like running underwater. He struggled and fought against the air congealing around him, finally holding him, stopping him completely a mere handbreadth away from the unconscious Akikaze._

_ She appeared to lay where she had fallen, slightly on one side, her hair in a bright fan about her head. One hand lay raised as if to ward against something, the other resting on her waist. She didn't move as he watched her. Still as a statue she lay the entire time he watched, held firmly by chains of air._

-

-

Early dawn found them speeding across the Makai once more, this time in the direction Hiei had sensed Lady Koe in the evening before. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them in the early afternoon briefly, then fell behind, unable to keep up the rapid pace Hiei kept.

That evening, just before the sun touched earth, Hiei stopped and listened, senses thrown open to receive Akikaze's message...

Unknown to Akikaze, the next time she awoke it was five days later. She was stiff, weak, and covered neck to toes with warm blankets. A kind face swam in her blurred vision, gentle hands aided her to drink. The water had been boiled flat – tasteless.

She'd been moved again, the high-walled courtyard concealing the sunset behind one stone wall. She struggled to remain awake and failed. Her last conscious thought, of Hiei.

Despite his outwardly calm appearance, Hiei was nearly frantic. No word, no sign of her for five days now. They had continued their search until dark, finding only ruins with no signs of recent habitation. He settled in a nearby tree as the others gathered around the campfire. Yusuke and Kuwabara had returned to ningenkai for a few days, and Koenma had sent them back to help just a few hours ago. Their quiet banter was oddly comforting to Hiei as he stared into the flames until drifting to sleep.

_ 'Hiei? Doko desu ka?...' There was something wrong, her speech was slightly slurred in the dream. He couldn't see her at all, just a brief flash of what appeared to be the corner of a courtyard, sent to him from her memory._

_ 'Akiha! We're, I'm trying to find you! Mochikotaemasu!' Hiei tried to keep the concern that he felt away from her._

_ 'hurry...so weak...' Her speech faded, but the link between them remained. She was so close, so close!_

Hold on Akiha. I'm coming for you.

-

-

-

The dream faded as he awoke before the sun. The others still slumbered peacefully while he leapt into the early morning darkness. His Jagan opened, knowing what he sought was much closer now, searching carefully for her energy.

He turned, reaching out in every direction, finally feeling a faint response far off to the west. He vanished, speeding rapidly off in that direction, his form only a blur. Hold on Akiha. I'm coming.


	15. Fever

Youko smiled smugly in the confines of Shuichi's mind. He could sense the Lady Koe's, no, Akikaze's quiet energy nearby. Hiei would reach her tomorrow, unless Youko reached her first. Kurama's hair paled as Youko gained control, just in time to see Hiei speed off into the darkness. He grinned to himself as the hi-youkai disappeared into the distance, then ran off in a slightly different direction. It felt so good to be home.

Hiei leapt across several small streams then stopped to drink. He'd run almost all morning, and still, was no closer to Akikaze than he was before. That got him thinking. He'd pulled almost the exact same trick on Yusuke shortly after they'd first met. It was all a matter of concentration. He sat down and mentally prepared himself, then searched along the faint link.

Youko ran through the forest, portions teasing his memories at times. Finally he stopped, shocked. He knew this place! Even after so long, over 200 years, it had changed very little. The remains of a large manor house lay before him, covered in vines and other assorted growth. The roof was long gone, so were the wooden floors, only the stone outer walls remained to enclose the cobbled floors of the main level. A flash of white at one lower window sent him speeding there, but whoever, whatever it was, was gone. The ruins had signs of recent and continued habitation. Youko began his search carefully, slowly.

There! Hiei found another place where Akikaze's spirit-energy had been redirected. Now, if he could just...yes! Her energy was scattered about in a pattern, and at the center of the web should be...

He was off, his form once again only a blur. Akikaze was not alone!

Akikaze groaned as something cold was placed across her forehead, cold wet trickles slipped into her hair and around her ears. She opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again at the bright light. Someone spoke to her, and although she could not understand the words, the tone of the voice was soothing and kind. Cool hands patted her face and shaded her eyes. Fevered blue eyes met glowing amber before closing once more. Akikaze heard them speaking once more, the voice growing dim as she fell unconscious.

_'Hiei...Hiei doko desu ka!' She saw him searching in the distance, but something restrained her. Something held her back! 'Hiei! Hiei!'_

"Hiei!" The familiar voice echoed through the forest. A pair of black-tipped silvered ears twitched as they just heard it. A moment later, a pale blur was speeding in the direction of the shout.

Hiei was exceptionally frustrated. He knew she was nearby, but her energy was being heavily masked by whoever held her. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then began searching, the Jagan willingly helping him.

Youko arrived in time to see a black-tipped tail much like his own disappear around the corner. He would have followed but for Lady Koe's quiet moan and the sleepy stirring of Shuichi. He would not be able to suppress the ningen half of his spirit for much longer. He glanced down at Akikaze and allowed Shuichi to regain control. Together, as Kurama, they would best be able to help her.

Akikaze struggled weakly as she felt herself being lifted. Somehow she knew that this was not Hiei. "Iie...Hiei...Abunai Hiei..."

"Hush my Lady. All is well. I'm sure Hiei will be here shortly." Kurama tried to aid his friend by moving Lady Koe away from the ruins. There was something about the ruins themselves that shielded anyone's spirit energies from outside detection. While they waited for Hiei to find them, Kurama tried to discover what was causing Lady Koe's illness. There were many things that could be causing such a high fever, and the pinkish rash he saw when he loosened her kimono slightly led him to believe that it might be Scarletina. She would need to see a doctor to confirm his diagnosis, but as long as she didn't begin seizing from her fever, she would be fine.

Hiei skidded to a stop as Akikaze's energy suddenly became much clearer. He was being led in the opposite direction! He recognized the other energy signature with her and sped off. Kurama had her.

Akikaze moaned, struggling again against whoever held her, not identifying the familiar voice in her fevered state. "Ikitai...ikitai desu..."

"Lady Koe, kutsurogumasu. I won't hurt you." (relax) Kurama spoke calmly, hoping to soothe her. "Hiei will be here soon. Kutsurogumasu kudasai."

It wasn't long before Hiei flickered into view beside the pair looking nervously at the nearby ruins. He took Akikaze into his arms, shocked at how warm she was. "What's going on?"

"I saw another Gingitsune when I arrived. They ducked out of sight, and in her condition, I didn't think it wise to leave Lady Koe alone to go after them. She should see a doctor." Kurama scanned the nearby ruins as he spoke with Hiei. Something about this place was tickling his memories. "If her temperature doesn't go too high, she'll be just fine."

"I'm going to take her home. Are you coming?" Hiei looked at Kurama, he kept staring out at the ruins as if trying to remember something. "Well, let the others know I'll see them back at the temple."

"Ok Hiei." Kurama said distractedly. Hiei looked oddly at Kurama once more, then flickered and disappeared.

Akikaze was quiet on the return trip. The fever played odd tricks on her mind. Everything was distorted, the air chilling her lungs with each breath. "Gaia, uchi ikitai desu..."

"Iie, Akiha! Stay with me itoshii. Shisaku Akiha..." Hiei was getting worried, if Akikaze thought she was still linked with Gaia, then her fever was too high. She felt like she was burning up! He thought for a moment, then decided he'd better skip going back to the temple and take her to see Koenma instead.

* * *

Doko desu ka where are you?  
Abunai watch/look out!  
Itikai desu I wish/want to go.  
kutsurogumasu kudasai please relax.  
Uchi ikitai desu... I want to go home.  
Shisaku - stay  
Itoshii - beloved/sweetheart  
  
::bows respectfully:: Please forgive my pitiful attempts at nihongo. If I have made an error, please let me know so I may correct it. Domo arigatoo gozaimasu.  
  
I think this is the last thing I'm going to put this pair through. I've been focusing on my story "The Dragon" instead, and poor "Itoshii to Ryou" isn't going anywhere fast. Maybe I'll just pull that story and look at it later. I have several good ideas for titles, but no plots....  



	16. Oh Hiei

Kurama didn't return from the Makai until two weeks later. Uncharacteristically disheveled and dirty, appearing as if he'd been involved in several fights, he slouched wordlessly past Yusuke and the others inside the temple to collapse in the room he kept there.

"What's up with him?" Kuwabara said as he laid another card on the pile in-between himself and Yusuke.

"Don't know. He is acting awfully strange though." Yusuke paused a moment, then slammed his hand down on the table. "Gin! You get to do the dishes tonight!"

"Alright man, but you'd better see what's up with Kurama."

"Yeah." Yusuke left the living room and walked quietly back the hallway where the bedrooms were. Lady Koe was still recovering, and Hiei was guarding her rest jealously. Hiei hadn't marked her yet, but Yusuke knew he was only waiting until she was well enough to carry the child that would result. It seemed the only reason Lady Koe had fallen ill was the fact that she hadn't been exposed to the now normal childhood illnesses. A round of vaccinations by Koenma's staff had quickly solved that problem, although doing so had also prolonged her recovery.

Stepping past their open door, he saw Hiei sitting comfortably on the floor, his back against the bed. His eyes opened slightly, a red fiery glow shining through the slits, then closing once more as he identified Yusuke as he walked by their door.

_'Who was that Hiei?'_

'_Yusuke._' He smiled gently. Since her little 'adventure' within the Makai, she'd been practicing her telepathy with him. She toyed gently with his hair, lifting it out from beneath the headband he wore to conceal his Jagan.

'_Will I get to see this soon?_' She tugged lightly at the headband as she spoke.

'_It depends_.' A small smirk graced his lips as he turned and climbed up onto the bed.

'_On what my ikkitousen doroboo_?'

'_On how well you please me. Now, what have I stolen that you call me 'thief'?_' He positioned himself above her, trapping her beneath the sheet that covered her.

She twined her fingers around his neck and into his hair, gently tugging him closer to kiss him lightly. '_You know very well. My heart._'

He kissed her then, feeling familiar sensations as his passion burst into full flame. '_You stole mine first…_' She tasted of sweet apples and cool mint…his bright little autumn leaf, his Akiha.

She closed her eyes as his presence surrounded her…the taste, the scent of cinnamon and ginger filled her, enveloped her in his warm cocoon of his desire. She gasped as he licked lightly over a sensitive spot on her neck, sighing out as he kissed along her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. He returned to kiss her deeply then jumped as the door suddenly and unexpectedly slammed shut. _'Gomen…I nudged it too hard…'_

After that, all thought was driven from her mind, and the night filled with blue-tinged ruby flames once more.

-

-

_Oh Hiei…_

-

-

Owari desu ka.

* * *

A.N. - I know you all are horribly disappointed in me, but until I get the Dark Tournament Box Set on DVD, I just don't know where my motivation has gone for this story. I have planned to re-edit this chapter in particular, at some point in the future and plan out a sequel (focusing on Kurama). But right now, I have a tad bit of writer's block (same for my Inu-Yasha story…and it was going so good too!).

So, I'm writing snippets of this and that, returning to re-read my stories after a time to see if my inspiration will return…


End file.
